Listen to Your Heart
by FE Girl 1
Summary: It is Pikachu's birthday party and everyone is having a blast. Falco plans to make a move on Ariana and Red is nowhere to be seen at the party. What else can happen? RedxOcxFalcoxFox; MarthxPeach; LinkxPikachu; SnakexKirby; IkexZelda; LucasxNana


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my OC is mine.**

* * *

It was a great night at the Smash Mansion and it was because it was Pikachu's birthday today. All the Smashers, minus Wario, Bowser, and Ganondorf, did not come to the party. It was a blast so far and Pikachu and Jigglypuff were playing some games with Link, Pikachu`s former crush. Peach and Marth were talking about politics and their laws at their kingdoms while Zelda and Nana were having a nice conversation together. However, one of the female smashers, Ariana was leaning against the wall, her hands behind her while watching the rest of her friends having a great time, her brown eyes shimmering with some part of sadness in them.

It was soon time for the dance to begin and Link asked Pikachu to dance with him. The yellow, electric mouse did not refuse, so they went to the dance floor together. Marth and Peach joined them and so did Zelda and Ike. Mario and Luigi were the DJs and King Dedede was watching eagerly while Kirby dragged Snake to the dance floor, which was unfortunate for the man. He did not look happy one bit. Samus laughed at this as she was sitting next to Dedede. Wario just ate the food like a pig and Ness was trying to stop him, but no such luck.

Lucas walked over to her and asked, "Are you ok, Ariana? You have been there for quite a while."

Ariana replied, "I'm fine. Just watching the others. You go and have fun, Lucas."

The boy frowned. "Are you sure?"

Patting the boy's head, the brunette said, "I am sure. Go on and have fun like I said before, ok?"

Nodding, the blonde went off to join Ness stop Wario and then the girl was giggling as she was watching the event. Her eyes were at the dance and she was a bit nervous. She was never a good dancer and feared to mess up bad, never wanting to admit it to anyone. She was waiting for Red and there was no sign of him. He promised to come and she felt that he would never come since he is not much of a party person. There was a tap on her shoulder and then the girl looked to see Falco smiling softly at her.

She smiled back. "Hello, Falco."

"Hello, Ariana. Would you like to dance with me? I don't think it is a good idea for you to be bored, you know?" the falcon stated.

The girl thought about this. "Ok, I accept your offer."

The two went to the dance floor and they began to dance. Falco kept his hands on her waist while Ariana shyly had her hands on his shoulders. She kept looking around for Red, trying her best to have a great time. Falco paid attention to this as he had his eyes on her.

"Looking for someone?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I am looking for Red..."

Falco smiled. "I'm sure he'll show up. He is probably busy training."

_But he promised... Red... You promised that you would take today off from training... Is your training more important than being around me at a time like this? I wish I knew what you were thinking..._ the girl thought sadly.

The falcon frowned. He always had a crush on Ariana and considered Red his rival since she is fond of him and spends time with him more than she spends time with the bird. This night was going to be his chance and he is not going to foil it now!

He held her closer and Ariana gasped softly before looking up at him. "F-Falco? What are you doing?"

Leaning in, he had his beak next to her ear. He whispered, "I am not going to lose you to that Pokemon trainer..."

Ariana's eyes widened. "What...?" she whispered out.

"Ariana... I love you..." Falco confessed before he started to lean in to kiss her.

The girl shook her head, pushed him away from her, and cried out, running out of the room, "I'm sorry, Falco!!"

Falco stood there, confused and disappointed at the same time. Fox saw this and walked over to his friend, putting a hand on his shoulder. The bird looked at the fox.

"Fox..." he muttered softly.

Fox gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I know. You just got to let her go and let her make her own choices... You have me, remember?"

Falco soon smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist. "You're right," he said. "I think I am better off with someone as cool as you."

The fox blushed. "Sh-shut up or I will make Diddy drag you around the mansion again!"

The falcon sighed. "Sorry. You just like me being dragged by that chimp, don't you?"

"Maybe," Fox spoke slyly.

* * *

Ariana kept running through the hallway until she stopped in the hall that was leading to the backyard of the mansion. Her heart was still thumping loudly and her face was flushed from what happened earlier. She only saw Falco as a friend, but she had no idea that he saw something more from her.

_What was all of that?_ she thought in her mind. _Why would Falco say something like that when I do not even love him? I am so confused..._

She fell on her butt on the floor and panted slowly, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes were closed, her lungs burning from the running and her throat was dry. How she longed to have water right now to moisture her throat right now. Suddenly she jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Looking up, Ariana spoke to the person, "Red..."

Red sat down beside her and asked, "Are you ok? Samus told me what happened between you and Falco earlier. She said you just ran off from him after you pushed him away. What happened?"

Shaking her head, Ariana said, "You won't believe me, yet, making you hate me..."

The Pokemon trainer frowned. "What makes you think I will hate you? Tell me what happened."

"Falco tried to kiss me," the girl confessed.

The boy didn't raise an eyebrow. "I thought so..."

The female mercenary looked up at him. "You knew?"

Red nodded. "You see, Pikachu had his eye on you and Falco for some time and he saw how much Falco tried to show you his feelings for you. He also knew that it was today that he would make his attempt to make you his." He looked at her. "You see... I like you as well."

Ariana soon blushed as red as a tomato. "Huh?!"

It was the Pokemon trainer's turn to blush as he replied, scratching the back of his head, "Yeah... I did for about a month. I was just too shy to tell you about my feelings for you..." He looked away, finding his feet interesting. "Yeah..."

Then Ariana put a hand on his. "Red..." she softly spoke. "I'm glad you told me because I... I love you..." After that, she kissed him on the cheek, pulling away reluctently.

Red blushed and then looked at her, touching the spot where she kissed him. "Ariana..." he smiled. "I'm happy for you to say that..."

He soon leaned in, his arm over her shoulders, closed his eyes and kissed her gently. This time, on the lips. Ariana closed her eyes soon after and kissed him back, her fingers running through his brown locks, removing his hat and putting it on the floor besides them. Red moaned before he had a hand cupping her cheek. Their kiss was getting deeper and before it could get intense, the two pulled away and looked into the eyes of one another.

"Shall we go back to the party then?" Red asked.

Ariana nodded. "Sure."

* * *

"Oh my god! Look, Peach, look!" Nana cried out.

Peach looked over at what the Ice Climber was looking at and gasped, a huge smile adorning her face. "I knew it would work! I knew it!"

Marth, looking at his date, asked, "What?"

Looking at her boyfriend, Peach said, pointing to what she was looking at, "Look!"

The prince soon saw what she was looking at. It was Red and Ariana and they were walking to the dance floor, holding hands! He smiled.

"Well, well, well. He finally spilled the beans..." he muttered to himself.

The couple got to the dance floor with the other couples and began to dance together in time for a love song playing. Red had his arms wrapped around her waist while Ariana had her head on his chest, eyes closing. They were dancing along the rhythm of the music and they were enjoying their night like something they have never done before.

Pikachu saw this and then Link asked him, "Are you happy with me, Pikachu?"

The electric mouse looked up at him with a smile. "Pika! Pika Pikachu! (Yes. I am, Link!)"

The Hero of Time smiled. "I'm glad." He pecked his forehead. "This is another present from me to you. Happy Birthday..."

"Pika... (Link)..."

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Yes, LinkxPikachu is one of my favorite pairings of Brawl, so I am weird, ok? Anyway, be sure to review :)**


End file.
